Memoirs of a Dead Man
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: The Dullahan thinks about his past, and how he became the fearsome guardian of Anemos Sanctum. A 'What if' Fic.


Memoirs of a Dead Man.

By Mr-Mikul

This short is the result of wondering where the Guardian's of the Summon Slates originated from, including the infamous Dullahan. Why where they being guarded in the first place; and what were the Guardians before they had to protect the power's that they guarded? So this is a 'what if' fiction that comes up with one theory to explain them.

And a big thank you to Leoshi, who was kind enough to help me sort out the grammar and critique the plot!

Disclaimer: I'm not powerful enough to own Golden Sun. I must make a deal with Palpatine to gain that power however.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting… waiting… waiting.

The being that currently called himself the Dullahan was bored. Again. He had been waiting in Anemos Sanctum for 10,000 years for the group that would claim the right to summon Iris, the power of the Sun. He had been told that she would be needed to finish the struggle that would bring the return of Alchemy to Weyard once more. He started thinking about the situation that he had endured for so long.

'It's ironic. I was one of the four adepts that sealed alchemy away in the first place to save Weyard, and I had to endure this wretched place and protect the one of the five spirits that will help the return of Alchemy back to Weyard. The group that will return Alchemy will need ALL the Elemental Djinni to even set foot here, let alone face me in battle. It's not looking good. I may be here after another 5,000 years… perhaps I shouldn't have made that bargain in the first place.' Memories of how he became what he was followed, like the first stones of an avalanche. Old names slowly came back to his mind, like the slow trickle of water down a dried out river…

-Flashback-

_There was a campsite outside of Jupiter Lighthouse where there were four Adepts arguing. First there was Nathan, a dark faced man from Lalivero. He was an Earth Adept, one who was well on the way to mastering the powers of darkness. Not much could be seen of his body, he always wore a hooded cloak over his entire body. He preferred to keep himself unseen and un-noticed, unless the situation suited him._

_To Nathan's right was Demos, one of the few Member's of the Fire Clan that opposed the ambitious elder's that had made the decision to conquer the world, using Alchemy as their weapon of choice. Like the leading warrior's of his clan, he was a heavy built man, incredibly strong and had enough determination to match his strength. But he was one that didn't enjoy war and bloodshed, much to the disappointment of his fellow Proxians._

_Sitting opposite Nathan was Rhys, one of the Anemos of Contigo. He foresaw the brewing wars that would trouble the world, and his visions had shown that sealing Alchemy was the only way that he could end the strife. He had asked for Nathan's help in sealing alchemy. Nathan agreed, while he wasn't one to help people, he was always willing to help his childhood friend out._

_To his left was Isabelle, a kind and gentle Mercury Adept of Lemuria. She had been sent out as a diplomat to the other civilisations that flourished over Weyard. She had joined the quest to seal Alchemy when she saw the Fire Clan's handiwork when it came to destroying smaller civilisations to further their conquest of the world. She was also a close friend of Demos. She was the first person to object to what was causing the current argument between the would-be heroes's._

"_Nathan," the Lemurian began, a touch of annoyance beneath her calm voice. "I don't want you to strike a deal with the dark spirits that you summon into battle. They're cruel, spiteful and jealous of the power that they wield, there's no guarantee that they'll give you the help that you need. And you don't need to put your life on the line just to gain a bit more power. Please don't do this to yourself..." Nathan calmly but firmly shook of her concerns and spoke of why he needed to do this._

"_I know you mean well Isabelle, but you know that we aren't strong enough to fight the Mars clan on our own, we're simply not strong enough. This is my only way to guarantee a future for the rest of the world. No matter what happens to me," he added. He gently scratched at one of the scars he had acquired while battling alongside the dark spirits. _

_Demos spoke up here and added his objections. "I don't like this either. I know that you want to be strong enough to save the world, but your obsession with power could be your undoing, especially if you are corrupted by the very power you wield. You're starting to look like all the other adepts that have succumbed to darkness. I don't want to lose any friends of mine to evil. You're _not _doing this, end of story." Before Nathan and Demos could start a brawl from the argument, Rhys silenced the group and put his own argument forward._

"_Nathan, you do realise that there will be a price to pay for becoming so powerful. The spirit's of darkness demand heavy prices for the gift's that they give. I've seen your future, and it's not going to be easy on you should you take this path. You may regret making the bargain, and you won't get any sense of peace or rest for some 10,000 years." Nathan was ready for this, and kept speaking of his plan;_

"_I've been considering this for a month now, my friend. I would not talk it through with all of you if I didn't see another way of succeeding in our quest. I am aware of the possible consequences, but I'm willing to put up with it for the sake of Weyard. The world will be safe. That's all that matters to me. I also have you three to help me. I have nothing to fear," he added, knowing this statement would soon end the quarrel._

_With a touch of sorrow, Rhys saw that nothing would shake Nathan off of his plan. "Buddy, if you need our help we'll be here, I can see that you're not going to back out of this for anyone. You're a bloody stubborn Venus adept. Just be careful with this." A small smile appeared on Nathan's face._

"_Don't worry; I can't afford to be reckless. If I lose myself to the darkness, that would mean us failing, as well as the destruction of Weyard. And I'm _not _going to let that happen. I'm going to make my deal tonight; we all need to be ready for tomorrow, so you three should get a good night's sleep. I'll be too busy making sure I'm strong enough to succeed with our plans. Goodnight, and wish me luck._" _Sorrowful looks appeared on all his friends as Nathan went off to prepare._

-End Flashback-

'That was a hard moment in my life.' Dullahan mused. 'Then I made the deal that saved Weyard, but also doomed me to endure this place for some 10,000 years. I still don't know if I made the right decision…

-Flashback-

_It was midnight, and Nathan's friends had finally fallen asleep. It was time. Nathan walked away from the campsite, found a dark spot with no light. He slowly entered a meditative state, and began the process of contacting the dark spirits that he drew power from._

'_**We have been expecting you, hero of the dark.'**_

'_You know why I have come here then, don't you?'_

'_**Yes. We know that you require power; more power than what any adept has wielded before. You wish to help your friends seal away Alchemy, and prevent the world's destruction.' **__The voices grew harsh;__** 'But if you seal away Alchemy, you also seal US away. Forever. So why should **_**WE**_** risk the end of our existence? Just to save a few worthless lives?**_

'_Because your power and existence will end anyway if you don't grant me this boon. You are tied to the fate of this world. If the world dies, so will you. And it _WILL _happen if I fail in this quest.' The voices were silent for a moment, and then whispered;_

'_**Very well, we shall lend you the strength that you need. But you must agree to ONE condition. If you do seal Alchemy away, a time will come when the seal will need to be broken. Alchemy is the lifeblood of this world, without it, the world will decay and die.' **_

'_Our group is aware of this dilemma, so what do you suggest?'_

'_**When we give you the power you so greatly desire, it will be entwined with your soul. When you lose your flesh, your soul will be forced to linger on in Weyard until the seal is broken, ensuring that we shall survive without Alchemy. The day will come when you grant the power of the sun to those worthy of it, and you shall aid them, until the seal is broken. When we have regained our power, you shall be free to move on. Those are our terms. Agree or fail in your quest.' **__Nathan quickly responded to the terms._

'_It shall be done, with your power added to mine, I shall save Weyard, and you shall use me to ensure your own survival until the seal that we shall place on Alchemy is no more. Now, give me your power'..._

-End Flashback-

'That night I received the Horseman's Armour; as well as more power than I thought I could ever handle. The next day we marched towards Mars Lighthouse, and I slaughtered everyone that opposed me in Prox with my newfound might. By pooling our talents together; my friends and I were able to complete the seal on Alchemy. But not before we had sealed away five spirits of alchemy away in the form of Stone Slates. For these spirits who knew that they would be needed in the distant future to aid those that would break the seal that we were about to create. My friends left parts of themselves behind with those Slates when they died, to protect the power they contained from evil hands. But I was forced to endure having my soul locked in this armour; making sure that no-one but the destined group would claim the right to summon Iris. For the first 200 years, I thought that I would go mad with loneliness and despair. But I endured, knowing that eventually I would be freed from this living death.'

Upon finishing this thought, Dullahan heard noises. He heard _people talking. _That meant adepts had found all the Djinni, as well as made their way to the core of Anemos Sanctum. Voices that he hadn't heard in a long time talked to him, their excitement obvious.

'_**They are coming. The adepts that will prove to be worthy of the power of the sun are here. We shall be restored soon. Don't even think of holding back. They must be ready to die for what they believe in.'**_

'I've been waiting 10,000 years for a group that would be strong enough to defeat me; I'm going to enjoy using ALL the power that you've given me against them. It's about time.'

He felt the types of Psynergy that the adepts radiated. Two of them were descendants of the Anemos. This was a good sign. He called out to the approaching adepts;

'I am the Shadow, keeper of the Light. If you crave the Sun's power, show me your own. Prepare yourselves'.

Fin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, my next story finished. Read and review please!


End file.
